


Longing

by SeptemberStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, UST, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberStar/pseuds/SeptemberStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean Winchester made a girl come once from just looking at her the right way. Didn’t even lay a hand on her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Longing

-

“Hm. I bet that boy fucks like a demon.”

Instead of acting shocked, like the older woman clearly expected, Jo Harvelle gave her a brilliant smile and leaned over the bar toward her.

“Oh, you don’t even know,” she whispered suggestively. “Dean Winchester made a girl come once from just looking at her the right way. Didn’t even lay a hand on her.”

The brunette was staring at her in disbelief now, practically drooling in her whiskey sour. “You’re lying!”

Jo sighed. “S’true,” she murmured, slowly drawing back to swipe the bar with her towel. She jerked her head toward the table where Dean and a couple of other hunters sat playing cards.

“Poor girl got on his bad side one night, got in his way...and oh, the look he gave her!”

The woman scooted forward on her stool, her dark eyes sharp with sudden excitement.

“No way! How do you know? Do you know her?”

Jo smiled, her pink lips curling secretively. “Oh, I know her.”

“Oh, you lying little bitch!” the older woman squealed lowly, hands curling around the bar edge in envy. There was no real heat in the words, though - she was looking at Jo with raging jealousy.

“You didn’t!”

Jo felt her cheeks start to glow a little at the memory. She’d only intended to tease the old bar fly, but her mouth had gotten her into trouble again. Damn it, it was that cows fault, openly lusting after Dean and pissing her off! She’d never told anyone about that mind-blowing experience she’d had that night while he was reading her the riot act about following him and Sam on a hunt. He’d been so mad his green eyes were on fire under his dark brows, and the words being shouted at her hadn’t even reached her ears he’d looked so amazing. His white teeth had practically bitten at her from between his full lips, and the fierceness of his expression had been her immediate downfall. She’d come so hard she’d left nail marks in the wood of the doorjamb she’d been clutching. They were still there.

Jo struggled to ignore the aching throb that sprung up between her thighs and straightened up and threw her towel on the bar with a shrug of surrender. She blew out a sigh and cleared her throat, admitting. “Yeah, I did.”

“That is so fucking hot,” the brunette muttered, slapping the bar. “What I wouldn’t give to be twenty years younger and blonde. Wish I was you, honey.”

Jo slid the lady another drink and tried to smile. The older woman had no idea she stood a better chance of getting Dean's attention than Jo did.

Jo cleared her suddenly tight throat and tired to think of something else, but she couldn’t help glancing longingly over to a certain table in the corner of her mother’s roadhouse.

Dean caught her eyes, and looked at her above his cards, a slight smirk on his face. He gave her a friendly nod when he caught her eye, and Jo felt her knees lock. Damn.

She could try to seduce him all she wanted, but the sad fact was, he’d never fall for her. He wouldn’t let himself. Oh, she knew he might fuck her if she made herself available enough, at the right time, at the right place. But he wouldn’t completely give himself to her. There would be no snuggling, no midnight meetings, no emotional confessions with hugs and silly, sweet kisses. No relationship. He would never be her boyfriend. There was too much history, too many stupid family obligations, too damn much honor hidden in his snug back pocket for him to feel comfortable with her. The rejection was inevitable, and some days she just couldn’t pretend she was okay. When Dean came around, some days...it just broke her.

Yeah, Jo knew there was no way she could get away with having any kind of relationship with him - but the constant deep pain from that reminder didn’t keep her from wanting.

The reason it hurt so badly was because she knew he wasn’t meant to be only hers - or any woman’s for that matter. But she also knew that there would never be anyone else for her, either. That certainty burned her with the fires of hell. It wasn’t fair. She wanted to curse, and cry and scream to anything that would listen that it wasn’t right; why did she have to be alone? Why did she have to love and want so much, so passionately, that in the end it reduced her to nothing? Why did she have to be so utterly destroyed by the fact that she couldn’t have him, that she was useless to anyone else?

There was really no point in crying - crying only seemed to make things feel worse in her experience - but later that night, safe in the privacy of her room, Jo did it anyway.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> So much frustration about these two. I've always had so many feels for poor, doomed Jo.


End file.
